kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Makomo
|romaji = Makomo |species = Human |alias = |gender = Female |age = |height = |hair = Black |eye = Aqua Blue |status = Deceased |family = |partner = Sabito |occupations = |rank = |affiliation = Sakonji Urokodaki |manga = Chapter 5 |anime = Episode 3 |jvoice = Ai Kakuma |evoice = }} |Makomo}} was one of Sakonji Urokodaki's foster children killed by the Hand Demon during Final Selection. Her soul resides on Mt. Sagiri along with all of the other children. She and Sabito serve as recurring protagonists during the Final Selection Arc. Description Appearance Makomo was a young girl with the appearance of an innocent child. She had baby blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair with strands that end in points. Makomo sported a pink, flowery kimono and straw shoes with no socks. Her warding mask had yellow ears and two blue flowers on its cheek. Personality As a soul atop Mt. Sagiri, Tanjiro described Makomo as a somewhat strange girl. She speaks in an abstract and dreamy way without ever giving straight answers to questions about her past. Makomo's pet phrase is that she loves Urokodaki very much. Makomo and the other spirits of Urokodaki's children entrust Tanjiro with putting their foster-father's mind at ease. She and Sabito watch over their loved ones, including Tanjiro, who helps put their souls to a peaceful rest. Synopsis History Makomo and Sabito were both orphaned from their respective families and adopted by Sakonji Urokodaki. He trained them both and permitted them to attend the Demon Slayer Corps Final Selection. During their seven days on Mt. Fujikasane, Sabito and Makomo encountered a powerful morphed demon. The demon claimed to have eaten many of Urokodaki's children and said he hopes the old man feels responsible. Overcome with emotion, Makomo lost control of her movements and was ripped apart by the demon, killing her. Final Selection Arc Makomo and Sabito's souls return to Mt. Sagiri, as they cannot rest due to their failure and Urokodaki's grief. Urokodaki eventually takes on a new student named Tanjiro Urokodaki. After one and a half years of training, Tanjiro is still unable to pass Urokodaki's final test. Sabito challenges the boy and defeats him using a wooden sword. Afterward, Sabito entrusts the boy's training to Makomo. Makomo introduces herself when Tanjiro awakens from the fight and tells him he can be like Sabito one day. She tells Tanjiro that she loves Mr. Urokodaki very much and all of his children are guiding his new student. Makomo corrects the bad habits in his form and teaches him more about Total Concentration Breathing. When he asks how he can master all of these techniques, Makomo simply tells him to "train to death". She trains Tanjiro for six more months and he's finally able to defeat Sabito in a duel. Makomo commends Sabito and tells him to never forget what he's done. She disappears into the mist, asking him to defeat that certain someone of them. Thanks to Makomo's guidance, Tanjiro is finally able to slice the boulder. Tanjiro enters Final Selection, and the spirits of Urokodaki's children continue to watch over him. Makoma asks if Tanjiro is strong enough to overcome the demon they failed to defeat. Sabito only replies he doesn't know because it's never enough when they try. When the fateful battle between Tanjiro and the Hand Demon arrives, Makomo worries that he may lose as well. Sabito can't predict the outcome, but he reminds Makomo that Tanjiro is the man who split the largest, toughest boulder of all. Tanjiro uses all his training to defeat the Hand Demon and finally put an end to the wicked cycle. The souls of Urokodaki's children appear before Tanjiro, finally able to rest. Makomo bids farewell to Tanjiro and disappears into the fog one last time. Powers & Abilities Overall Abilities: Makomo was strong enough to earn Urokodaki's permission to enter Final Selection. She underwent his training and was able to survive until encountering a powerful morphed demon. The Demon claims Makomo doesn't have much power, but she's extremely agile and was able to evade most of his attacks. : Makomo possessed an advanced understanding and taught Tanjiro how to apply all ten forms of Water Breathing. Battles & Events Final Selection Arc *Two Years of Training Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Final Selection Arc Supporting Characters